Regards interdits
by Soul of Nemesis
Summary: Les frères sont observés, mais le savent-ils ? WINCEST


**Regards interdits**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

**Note** : Hey bien là pour le coup, j'étais inspirée. Une sex scene entre les frangins avec une fille qui les observe... Bonne lecture... enfin j'espère lol

* * *

Ce soir le ciel était étoilé. Alyssa se décida donc d'admirer ces petites éclipses dans le ciel. Elle adorait ça. Elle se mit alors à la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel et observa chaque scintillements qui émerveillait l'ombre de la nuit. Elle regardait le ciel avec un sourire émerveillé, puis dirigea son regard aux alentours. Elle regardait le balcon des autres chambres. L'air était frais. Une nuit d'été comme elle les aimait. Puis son regard se figea. Il était là lui aussi, à observer le ciel comme elle. Son cœur s'emballa à sa vue. C'était lui qu'elle avait vu à la réception quand elle avait réservé sa chambre. Elle se souvenait de ce sourire réservé qui lui avait offert. Mais elle se souvenait aussi de ce jeune homme un peu plus vieux que lui, la dévisageant et la regardant du coin de l'œil comme s'il était interdit de l'observer.

Elle s'autorisa à l'observer un peu plus. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee shirt blanc à manches courtes qui laissait dévoiler ses biceps. La légère brise vint balayer les mèches de cheveux qui étaient sur le front du jeune homme. Elle le contempla alors qu'elle vit le deuxième jeune homme le rejoindre juste à côté. Elle vit que le plus vieux venait de passer une douce main sur le jeune homme. Il regarda l'autre homme et lui offrit un sourire qu'elle qualifierait sûrement d'amoureux. L'autre homme passa une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune pour ainsi remettre quelques mèches en place. Puis il descendit sa main sur le visage du bel âtre d'Alyssa. Il lui caressa la joue et amena ses lèvres jusqu'au siennes.

Un énorme battement de cœur envahit la poitrine de la jeune fille. C'était donc pour ça que le plus vieux des deux lui avait donné un regard méprisant à la réception. Il était simplement jaloux c'est tout. Dire qu'elle n'était pas déçue aurait été mensonge, mais elle se laissa aller en les observant s'embrasser en se reculant un peu de la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'ils la voient. Le plus jeune prit la tête de son compagnon dans les mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Alors qu'il voulu tirer le rideau pour se retrouver dans leur intimité, le plus vieux des deux l'en empêcha en lui retenant le poignet.

- Non ! Laisse ouvert Sam…

C'est la seule chose qu'Alyssa puisse entendre. Sam. C'était son prénom. Ça lui allait bien se dit-elle. Elle sentit le feu monter à ses joues quand elle vit les deux hommes s'embrasser langoureusement alors que leurs mains se baladèrent sous leurs tee shirts. Comment pouvait-elle encore continuer à rester là, ici, à faire du voyeurisme sur ces deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle se prit au piège toute seule quand elle vit le plus jeune des deux ôter le tee shirt de l'autre. Les mains d'Alyssa devinrent moites et son cœur battait la chamade. Jamais elle n'aurait penser prendre autant de plaisir à regarder deux hommes s'ébattre ainsi. Et pourtant, elle restait là, inerte, à les observer. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et se mordilla la lèvre. C'était bon de les voir ainsi.

Tout à coup elle se mit à tenir ses joues quand elle vit plus vieux embrasser 'Sam' dans le cou puis descendre lentement sur son torse. Le plus jeune jubilait. Elle le voyait se délectait. Il fermait les yeux et passa une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon quand celui-ci déboutonna son jean.

- Dean…

Sam et Dean. C'était eux qu'elle observait avec un plaisir presque jouissif depuis un moment quand _Dean_ remonta alors jusqu'à la bouche de _Sam_ et l'embrassa avec passion. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, alors que leurs bouches se perdirent sur chaque parcelle haute de leurs corps. Le plus jeune attrapa la main de son partenaire et le tira légèrement vers la chambre. Celui-ci se laissa désirer un instant quand il regarda dans la direction de la chambre d'Alyssa. Il observa le balcon de celle-ci puis fit un coup d'œil non dissimulé.

'_Oh mon dieu' _

Le cœur de la jeune femme chavira. Il l'avait vu ! Et peut être que Sam aussi d'ailleurs. Elle se sentit vraiment gênée. Et pourtant, son ventre était rempli d'émotions ainsi que sa tête. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, mais elle se reperdit vite quand elle vit que le jeune homme avait laissé le rideau de la chambre ouvert. Elle voyait le voilage aller au gré du vent et s'imagina aux légers sons qui sortaient de la chambre, le plaisir qu'ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre. Un instant, elle les envia…


End file.
